Percy Jackson and the Books
by SSJ Vongola 11 Sora
Summary: When 11 demigods, 1 satyr, and one human from a different universe, get teleported into the past to read all 10 books with the gods. There will most likely be curse words. T just for safety.


**PROLOGUE **

**DISCLAIMER**

All the Gods were gathered in the meeting room. It seemed that they all had gotten a feeling sometime was going to happen. Something that would affect the future. But no one knew what. Not even Apollo. That's what was scary.

"All right!" Zeus bellowed."We have had this feeling for days and nothing has happened! How are we going to-" he was cut off mid sentence by a loud *poof*.

13 kids had fallen from who knows where with a piece of paper floating down behind them. Ignoring the groans of the children Zeus had gotten up from his throne and went to pick up the small white paper.

Zeus stared at it for a moment then began to read it out loud

"_Dear Gods, demigods, satyr, and human,_

_We have decided that for the sake of the future that we send to you 10 books and a human who knows the plot from a entirely different universe. Along with the human, we had sent 11 demigods and a satyr from your future. About 6 years to be exact. We hope you take these books seriously, they are fully true._

_Good Luck_

_The Fates_

_P.S. time will not move until you finish all ten books."_

"...Well it seems we're stuck here for who knows how long" Poseidon slipped in.

"It seems that since they are from the future, we may not know them. Why don't they introduce themselves," Athena commented eager to read the books.

The 11 stood up, and a tall, not too tall more like a bit above average, girl stepped up. She had short brown almost black hair a bit below her shoulders with green and black heterochromatic eyes. "If the rest didn't notice I'm the human" she said. " Well my name in Liana, pronounced ley-ana, not some weird mumbojumbo people seem call me and I'm 13 almost 14 years old. The year i come from is 2015. Not 2000 and not 2011. I can say that when I was younger I have always loved learning about Greek myths, it was always fun but now I like Japanese stuff. Its been awhile since I've read these books though." She picked up a book with the cover teal and black and then turned to look at the Gods."After you all introduce yourselves I volunteer to read the first chapter. It's actually pretty humorous."

"All righty then, I guess I'll go next." As Liana sat down the boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes. His expression revealed that he was a happy-go-lucky kind of person which eased the tension a bit. "The name's Leo Valdez and I'm the awesome son of Hephaestus that can control FIRE! Muhahahahaha! I'm one of the seven of the second great prophecy." He started laughing very creepy. Most of the Gods were looking at him like he was indeed crazy. His laughing was abruptly stopped by a blow to the back of the head by a girl with black hair and eyes.

"That's enough Leo," she sighs. "Anyways my name is Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto."

"What's a Roman doing with a group of Greeks" Athena seemed pretty angry at the thought.

"Lets just say your future is pretty messed up" Liana jumped in.

"Anyways I died like 50 years ago and Nico brought me back to life. I have the power to bring up cursed jewels from the earth" she continued with her introduction. "I am as well one of the seven."

"I am Nico the son of Hades," Nico said with a calm voice.

"WHAT!? HADES BROKE THE OATH!" Zeus yelled standing up,enraged.

"And I'm over 70 years old due to being in the Lotus Hotel when i was younger. I was born before World War II. I am not part of the seven, I'm more of the helper."

Zeus slowly sat down in a way that showed everyone that he was embarrassed. The demigods snickered while some Gods didn't try to suppress their laughter.

Hazel and Leo sat down while the tall boy next to Hazel stood up. The boy had black hair a brown eyes with a piece of timber held protectively in his hands. "My name is Frank Zhang the son of Mars-" he was cut off by a woohoo from Ares." I'm a legacy of Poseidon due to my mom's side from being the descendant of Periclymenus."

"Ha! I bet my counterpart's son is the most powerful out of everyone here!" Ares boasted.

"Actually I'm not really. You see this wood." Frank holds up the said item. "If it burns I die. At least thats what Lady Juno said." Ares felt a little disheartened afterwards.

As Frank sat down one of the last three girls stood up. She had brown hair and eyes that seemed to changed color. She had a knife attached to her belt but she was beautiful. "My name is Piper Mclean the daughter of Aphrodite. One of the seven."

"Awwww! My Piper grew so much over the years!" Aphrodite doted on her child.

Then Jason got up. "My name is Jason Grace-"

"Thalia's brother?" came a suspected question.

"Well yeah. I'm one of the seven in the future."

"It seems Zeus broke the Oath twice."

"My dad isn't Zeus. He's Jupiter. I'm Roman not Greek like my sister. Though I don't think that Oath counts if it's the god's counterpart." Jason sat down and the Satyr stood up.

"My name is Grover-" he started.

"You mean THE Grover that failed to protect Thalia?" Zeus asked angrily. It seems that he is getting angry a lot in the past few minutes.

"I'm the Lord of the Wild," he continued ignoring Zeus' comment. The satyr sat down while the black haired girl stood up. Most can hear gasps around the room.

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis."

"How are you not a tree?" was a frequent question being whispered around the the room. This time Liana butted it.

"Don't worry. You'll find out at the end of the second book. You'll understand when you see the title."

"If you're the lieutenant then what happened to Zoe?" Artemis asked. All Thalia did was look away and sat down. It seemed that had answered her question. After Thalia, two boys stood up. They looked very much alike.

"My name is-" one started.

"Travis and"

"Conner."

"We are the-"

"Stoll twins-"

"sons of-"

"Hermes." The two sat down and the last girl stood.

"My name is Annabeth, Daughter of Athena. One of the seven in the future."

"Well at least you have a smart person on the quest," Apollo, who was quiet through the whole ordeal, odd, commented.

"You got that right." The last one was a boy. He has black hair and glowing sea green eyes. It was a dead giveaway of who his godly parent was. "Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. Part of both great prophecies."

"AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO DIDN"T BREAK THE OATH?" Hades asked.

"Yep," came the cheerful reply from Liana. "Now that this ordeal is over with, LET'S READ!" She pulled out her phone instead of opening the book.

"Girl what are you doing? Aren't you going to read?" Came Zeus.

"That's what I'm doing. If you haven't noticed I can't read ancient Greek," she deadpanned.

"Chapter one: I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE_ALGEBRA TEACHER. By the way this is all in Percy's perspective."

"So we get to see how Percy thinks huh," the twins and Leo smirked deviously.


End file.
